


A Simple Test

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [27]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Cu wants to see if Gae Bolg will go towards a fake heart. Things go wrong.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 8





	A Simple Test

“It’s ready!” Fergus yelled as raced to the side of the room. Once he got there, next to him was the caster version of Cu Chulainn (who had decided to go by Cas Cu, to avoid confusion), holding a recorder pointed at a ceramic heart. On the other side of the room from the heart was the lancer version of cu, currently preparing to throw Gae Bolg. Fergus looked towards the heart as Cas Cu started recording.

They were planning to see if Gae Bolg would still aim for a fake heart, so Cu was going to throw the spear slightly off course. Once the older Cu had seen that his younger self was recording, he invoked his spear’s name and threw it at the heart.

Fergus, who hadn’t taken his eyes off the fake heart, was not surprised when nothing happened. He had just started turning towards the two Cus, to ask where the spear had gone, when he noticed a large, red object poking out of Cas Cu’s chest. The caster looked at his younger self, gaze full of hatred, before he collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> day 27, fergus.


End file.
